


Is There Weed in the Fog?

by Thiocyanate



Series: Between the Camps - One Shot Stories of Alex in DBD [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Danny and Legion highkey hate each other, Danny gets to leave the fog sometimes, Entity, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, I was not high when I wrote this I swear, I'm just nuts 24/7, Kinda, Legionnaires are 18+, Marijuana, Multiple original characters - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Watching, everyone is 18+, sub!Danny kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Asking the important questions ^^OFC Alex from my other fics and another OFC who is just based on a friend of mine (who is a massive stoner, dw it's legal here guys).Alex and Sofia want weed and Alex has an idea on how to get some.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s), Joey/OC, Julie/Frank Morrison, Susie/OC
Series: Between the Camps - One Shot Stories of Alex in DBD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941040
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“No trust me, I know exactly how we can get some weed” Alex said to her old friend. 

“In fucking Limbo? There’s fucking weed in Limbo?” Sofia replied 

“Not exactly. Some of the killers are well-liked by the Entity and I might be able to convince one to grab us some. Or The Legionnaires always seem to have some, but they’re annoying as hell”

“I’d rather not deal with any murderers, thank you” Sofia scoffed

“Except for me?”

“Except for you”

They walked through the Trapper’s domain, to the far corner where a small cabin was hidden amongst the trees.

“Danny!” Alex yelled “You here?”

“Doesn’t look like he is” Sofia added

“Boo” 

Whipping around, the two women were face-to-face with the ghostface killer. 

“Where’d you even come from?” Sofia asked

“The shadows” Danny answered “What is this, Alex, a threesome?”

“Fuck off. You’re able to leave for short bouts of time, right?”

“Sure am, jealous?”

“Obviously. Now...next time you’re out, grab me and Sofia some weed okay?”

“Oh Alex, why would I do that?” Danny retorted, amused with himself. He thought he had the upper hand so he was going to play games. Alex could play too, and she was many steps ahead of him already.

“Well if you don’t want to, I suppose we could go hang out with Frank and his posse” Alex said, smiling. She had him where she wanted him.  
“Woah now. Don’t get too far ahead of yourself. I’m merely asking for an exchange of sorts” Danny quickly said. He didn’t want her to ditch him for a bunch of immature idiots.

“Nah, I think I’ll just ask Frank” Alex said, leading him on

“No, stop this nonsense” Danny said harshly, taking a step toward her. Sofia stepped back instinctively but Alex held her ground. She had played many of Danny’s games before and eventually learned to beat him at it. 

He reached out to touch her face with his leather-clad hand. Alex grabbed his wrist and held it in place. Neither of them attempted to move from that position, each waiting for the other to make a move.

“Please?” he whispered.

“I suppose I can give you a chance” Alex sighed dramatically.

“I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses” Danny said as he opened the door to his cabin “follow me”.

As soon as they were inside, Danny fluidly stripped his costume and mask. It was a sight for Sofia, who had yet to see him unmasked. He had fairly short, wavy, blond hair and steel blue eyes. Based on what she could see under his thin black shirt, he was skinny but muscular and well-defined.

“Clothes off. I’ll make this worth it. I promise” Alex smiled

“That’s what I want to hear” Danny grinned

“Now” Alex said, turning to her friend Sofia “watch and learn”

Alex ran her hands up his shirt, lightly scratching his chest. 

“See? I can be civil” Danny sighed

“Yeah right” Alex said sarcastically and pushed him onto the bed, pinning him. She sat in his lap and ground herself against him. He rocked himself into her, desperately trying to get more stimulation.

“Fuck, Alex” he sighed and moved to unbuckle his jeans.  
Danny sighed in relief as the constriction of his jeans was no longer present. 

Alex dipped her hand into his boxers and stroked him lightly.

“More” he groaned

“You’re awfully demanding” Alex said

“Well then maybe give me something more and I’ll shut up” Danny said breathlessly.

“I can think of another way to shut you up”

“Do it”

Wiggling out of her pants and panties, Alex straddled the killer's face. He got the message and began eating her out.

As he did, Sofia came over to trail her hands over his body. Alex could tell he was struggling to keep up, but, honestly, so was she. 

“Ah, Danny. Almost there” Alex moaned

Sofia finally touched him where he wanted it most, causing him to let out an unbridled moan against Alex, the vibrations tipping her over the edge.

After she rode it out, she hopped off Danny’s face and wiggled her clothes back on.

He watched her impatiently.

“What about your dear Danny?” he asked

“My dear Danny will get what he wants when he brings me what I want. See you when you have the bud, bud” Alex laughed.

Sofia joined in as they laughed their way out the door.

Danny was, for once in his life, speechless. Stunned, as he pondered how he ended up agreeing on bringing them drugs and servicing Alex.

“I guess I shouldn’t play games if she intends to win” he said to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter was echoing through the air at the Ormond hideout.

“And then I just left him there” Alex said through laughter.

“You are cruel” Joey said, chuckling

“I literally aspire to do that one day” Susie smiled

“I can’t believe you got him to get you weed and service you like that. Teach me your ways oh, Alex” Julie added

“Wish I could’ve seen it” Frank said, grinning “you’re crafty”

“And high as fuck” Alex added

“The most important thing, really” Sofia piped up

“True” Frank nodded “are you a new survivor?”

“Yeah” Sofia answered

“Cool. I look forward to killing you”

“Thanks, I guess” Sofia shrugged and side-eyed Alex, who was still giggling like a child.

“The rule of thumb with Danny is ‘ask when the blood isn’t in his brain’” Alex said

“Frank’s like that too” Julie added

“I am not!” 

The pair stared at one another for a minute before Julie launched herself into Frank’s arms, knocking him backwards and began to makeout with him.

“Get a room” Joey shouted. The pair scrambled away to the bedrooms without taking their mouths off one another.

“PDA much” Susie said, rolling her eyes.  
“Want to take me to a room?” Alex said to Susie

“Fuck yeah”

“Well it’s just you and me left” Joey started

“Sounds good” Sofia interrupted “let’s go”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09


End file.
